


Поиграем?

by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: О том, как познакомились Стив и Баки.
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Поиграем?

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажей.

Стив, стараясь не шуметь, все-таки ночь, пододвинул к шкафу стол и влез на него. Как он и ожидал, наверху скопилось много пыли. Стив постоянно убирался, пока мама была на смене, но о шкафе вспоминал, только когда к ним должны были прийти гости – сами они оба были слишком маленького роста, чтобы замечать, что творится наверху. Гости заходили нечасто, но утром, перед переездом, должно было прийти много людей. Среди них могли быть высокие, и Стив не хотел заставлять мать беспокоиться из-за такой ерунды, как пыль и беспорядок. 

Кроме пыли, на шкафу нашлась коробка со старыми игрушками. Стив сначала пытался удержать ее в руке, чтобы не мешалась, а потом плюнул и спустил ее на пол. В конце концов, и коробка, и игрушки тоже запылились. Стив не прикасался к ним несколько лет. По-хорошему стоило их раздать, малышни в их доме было предостаточно, но руки как-то не доходили. В любом случае Стив не мог взять с собой на новое место слишком много вещей, так что привести игрушки в порядок тоже было нелишним. Да и было их совсем немного, так что это не заняло бы много времени. 

Стив достал футбольный мяч и хорошенько протер его тряпкой. Он был первой игрушкой, которая у него появилась. Мяч купили, скинувшись всем двором, чтобы подбодрить маму сразу после того, как родился Стив – слабым и болезненным. Соседи утешали сначала ее, а потом, когда Стив немного подрос, говорили уже ему, что через год-другой он окрепнет, перестанет болеть и начнет гонять мяч не хуже других мальчишек. Впрочем, быстро стало понятно, что Стив в жизни не сможет пробежать и пары десятков метров, чтобы не начать задыхаться, поэтому в мяч он так никогда и не играл. 

Затем Стив протер юлу. У нее была сломана ручка, но малышня в их районе никогда не обращала внимания на такие мелочи. Мама уверяла, что ручка всегда была сломана. Но Стив смутно припоминал себя, совсем мелким, вечер, мать, завернутую в теплую белую шаль, мужчину в дверях с громким мерзким голосом и хватку огромной, волосатой, как у зверя, руки на светлой шерсти, и как в незнакомца летит этот самый волчок. 

С некоторой опаской Стив достал и выбил пыль из небольшого самодельного медведя. Мама сшила его из носков сама, и Стив принял подарок с благодарностью. Но медведь был таким уродливым, что Стив боялся его до одури. Ему казалось, что медведь способен на страшные поступки. Поэтому несколько лет каждую ночь брал с собой в постель – так Стив мог присматривать за ним и быть уверенным, что тот не бродит по округе, замышляя зло. Потом Стив подрос, страхи забылись, но даже сейчас медведь так смотрел на него мертвыми глазами-пуговицами, что он поспешил от греха подальше запихнуть его назад в коробку. 

Обезвредив медведя, Стив потянулся к последней вещи. Все его старые игрушки навевали грусть – столько воспоминаний и несбывшихся надежд было с ними связано. Смотреть на последнюю игрушку было печальней всего. Хотя и игрушкой она, строго говоря, не была. Просто цветочный горшок, наполовину заполненный землей. Однажды, когда Стив был один, в дверь постучала цыганка и спросила, о чем он мечтает. У Стива было все, о чем мог мечтать ребенок, – мама, море игрушек, большое окно, в которое можно было хоть целыми днями смотреть на то, как во дворе носятся и смеются другие дети. Не было только друга. А он очень-очень хотел, чтобы у него был друг. Он так и сказал цыганке, а та подарила ему цветочный горшок. Она объяснила, что Стиву нужно найти правильный камешек, положить в горшок и плюнуть туда три раза. Тогда у него обязательно появится друг. Стив запомнил тот день еще и потому, что вечером обнаружилось, что пропала красивая мамина шаль, и ему крепко влетело. Но в магическую силу горшка он все равно верил очень долго, хотя камень в него так и не положил. Стив мало бывал в местах, где встречались красивые камни. На тарелке под горшком лежала пригоршня щебенки, но ему все казалось, что его будущий друг достоин лучшего. Наверное, поэтому он так и остался один. 

Стив повертел в руке один камень, а затем положил его на затвердевшую от времени землю и три раза дунул – плюнуть не получалось, рот совсем пересох. Он больше не верил в колдовство, просто не хотел оставлять незаконченные дела.

– А можно мне тоже подуть? – услышал Стив голос за своей спиной. 

Стив подскочил на месте, резко повернулся – голосу неоткуда было взяться, он сидел дома один, а за окном была глубокая ночь. Посреди комнаты стоял мальчик и широко улыбался, пританцовывая на носках – ему явно не терпелось подуть в горшок. Стив от удивления сделал шаг назад, стол покачнулся, а горшок вместе со щебенкой полетел на пол. 

Черепки и камешки вперемешку с землей разлетелись в разные стороны. Улыбка моментально исчезла с лица мальчика, он присел на корточки, поднял камешек и возмущенно воскликнул: 

– Вот зачем так делать? 

Стив подумал, что сейчас мальчик кинет в него камнем, но тот просто зажал его в кулаке и потянулся за следующим. 

– Как делать? – удивился Стив. 

– Сам знаешь! Смеяться надо мной! – сказал мальчик, подбирая третий камень. 

– Я не смеюсь, – снова удивился Стив. Он скорее был озадачен и чуточку напуган его неожиданным появлением. Неужели колдовство все же сработало и из горшка хитрой цыганки и правда вылупился друг, о котором он так мечтал? – Если это из-за горшка, то я не специально его разбил. Просто не ожидал, что ты вдруг появишься. 

– Как же! – не унимался мальчик. Но вроде его голос начал звучать менее возмущенно. 

– Вы всегда так с нами делаете! Знаете же, что я ничего не смогу сделать, пока не пересчитаю все камни. 

– Кто мы? С кем – с вами? – спросил Стив. 

– Вы! Люди! С нами – с брауни, – объяснил мальчик. Он посмотрел на Стива, но, видимо, тот выглядел все таким же удивленным. – Ну брауни же! Волшебные существа с голубыми глазами, каштановыми волосами и светлой кожей. Мы помогаем слугам убираться в доме, если они сами не успевают, – объяснил мальчик. 

– Да у нас нет слуг, – растерянно проговорил Стив. 

Описание казалось знакомым, но он никак не мог соотнести его с тем, что видел перед собой. Мальчик не выглядел волшебным существом – он был одет так, как одевался сам Стив, разговаривал, как разговаривал Стив. Если бы он не появился среди ночи из ниоткуда в запертой изнутри квартире, Стив ни за что не поверил бы, что в нем есть хоть что-то магическое. 

– Да ладно, ни у кого их нет, – успокоил его мальчик. – А ты правда не нарочно рассыпал камни? – все еще недоверчиво спросил он. 

– Конечно! – поспешил уверить его Стив. – Зачем мне было это делать, если бы я знал, что тебя это расстроит? 

– Люди всегда так делают, – пожаловался мальчик. – Издеваются над брауни. Обещают поиграть, а потом кидаются углями. Наливают прокисшее молоко. Разбрасывают камни или спички, а нам приходится считать. Кстати вот, – он закончил собирать камни и протянул их Стиву. – Одиннадцать. 

– Спасибо, Брауни, – пробормотал Стив. 

Мальчик рассмеялся. Ему явно стало легче, когда он разобрался с камнями. 

– Меня зовут Баки, – сказал он. – А тебя Стив. 

– Откуда?.. Как ты сюда попал? – запоздало спросил Стив. 

– Я был здесь всегда и знаю все, – глубокомысленно заявил Баки. – Вот ты знал, что вчера на крыше окотилась кошка? А я знаю! – Он слегка запрокинул голову назад и улыбнулся такой мягкой, лукавой улыбкой, что Стив рассмеялся, сам не понимая почему. – Как же здорово, что ты вдруг начал меня видеть! – закричал Баки и разулыбался ему в ответ. – Я раньше пытался с тобой поболтать, но ты не обращал на меня внимания! Это из-за горшка? Это было какое-то заклинание?

– Ты же говоришь, что все знаешь, – хмыкнул Стив. 

– Я все знаю про кошку! – возразил Баки, но маленький спор совершенно не испортил ему настроения. – Как же хорошо! Теперь мы сможем с тобой играть! В заклинание или во что угодно! Во что захотим! 

Стив, пока болтал с Баки, забыл про все свои заботы. Еще бы, не каждый день он встречал брауни, тем более, готового с ним поиграть, или даже стать его другом. Но теперь его радость мгновенно угасла. 

– Мы не сможем, – удрученно проговорил Стив. – Я скоро перееду отсюда. А сейчас мне нужно здесь прибраться. Но потом мы обязательно с тобой поиграем, – быстро проговорил он. 

– Как переедешь? Ну вот, – вздохнул Баки. – А я думал, мы теперь будем вместе… Давай я хотя бы тебе помогу, – сказал он, схватил веник и старательно начал заметать осколки горшка и землю под ковер так, что тот вздыбился крупной горкой. – Мы, брауни, большие специалисты по уборке. 

Стив поспешно забрал из его рук веник – Баки лихо размахивал им в поисках того, что бы еще прибрать под ковер.

– А может быть, ты знаешь… – начал Стив. 

– Конечно! Я же сказал, я знаю все! 

– Я потерял одну вещь. Похожа на мешок на длинном шнурке. Никак не могу найти. Ты не знаешь, где она лежит?

– А что это за мешок? Это игрушка? Твоя любимая игрушка? Мы сможем в нее поиграть, когда найдем? – заинтересовался Баки. 

Стив покачал головой. 

– Не совсем. Набери пока воды, – попросил он. 

Баки взял ведро и закружился с ним по комнате. 

– Нам нужно поиграть в карусель. Ты любишь карусели? Однажды я катался на одной, пока не стошнило! – похвастался Баки. 

Звучало заманчиво, хотя Стив и не понимал, откуда брауни мог знать о каруселях. 

– Сначала уборка, – волевым усилием напомнил себе и Баки Стив. 

Он подмел остатки земли, а потом протер пол. 

– Смотри, как я могу, – сказал Баки и прошлепал по только что вымытому месту. На полу осталась цепочка мокрых следов. – Когда я невидим, производит больше впечатления. Люди так кричат и ругаются, как будто видят меня, – смущенно добавил Баки. 

– Сядь на диван, – велел Стив. – Поищи там пока тот мешок. 

Баки присел, подвигал подушки, заглянул под диван, а затем прилег, сложив руки на животе. 

– Лежать скучно, – пожаловался он. 

– Тогда поищи пока в шкафу, – Стив махнул рукой туда, где пол уже высох. 

Впрочем, мешочка не нашлось и там, но по крайней мере, Стив смог быстро разобраться с грязью. 

– Теперь я должен напоить тебя молоком в знак благодарности за уборку? – смутно припоминал Стив то, что читал о брауни. 

– А оно не прокисшее? – опасливо спросил Баки. 

– Нет, хорошее, я сам его пил на ночь, – сказал Стив и налил молока в стакан. 

– Это из лавки мистера Джексона? Моя… я слышал, он его безбожно разбавляет, – поделился Баки и уставился на блюдце. 

Они посидели в тишине, Баки так и не притронулся к угощению. 

– По-моему, никакой ты не брауни, – сказал наконец Стив. 

– Почему это? – удивился Баки. 

– Ты слишком много знаешь о каруселях и о молочнике. Не ешь. И рассказываешь о брауни, прямо как написано в моей книжке, – Стив кивнул на шкаф. 

Ему совсем не хотелось спорить, ему нравился Баки. Просто было обидно, что, желая с ним дружить, Баки почему-то обманывает его. 

– Ну ладно, – неохотно признался Баки. – Я не брауни, только играю в него. 

– Зачем? 

– Скучно! Никто со мной не играет. Никто меня не видит. Только мистер Патаки из шестой квартиры, но он только учил меня жить, а зачем мне это? Когда он исчез, я пробовал играть в баньши. Выл в трубы, но они противно воняют, так что пошел дальше по алфавиту. 

– Так кто ты? – не отставал Стив. 

– Да я живу здесь. Странно, что мы ни разу не встретились во дворе, – признался Баки. 

– Я никогда не играл во дворе, – признался Стив. 

– Зря! Я бы тебя таким играм научил, у-у-у! 

– Баки! – одернул его Стив, не давая переключиться на любимую тему. 

– Ну, в общем, я играл во дворе. Смотрю, Дженкинс и остальные прицепились к какому-то пацану. Отняли сумку. Он так плакал… Ну я погнался… А потом он толкнул меня… а там забор… И главное, знаешь, рана-то была совсем маленькой… и крови-то самая капелька… 

– Я не плакал, – едва слышно прошептал Стив. 

– Так это был ты? – кисло спросил Баки. – Сумку-то тебе вернули? Там была твоя любимая игрушка?

– Ты – Барнс, с шестого этажа, – продолжал Стив. – И ты… 

– Ну да, призрак, – подтвердил Баки. – Теперь ты не будешь со мной играть? – совсем удрученно спросил он. 

– Но ты же не умер, ты же болен? – выдохнул Стив. 

Стив слышал о несчастье, что случилось в семье Барнсов. А иногда и мама ходила к ним, чтобы помочь ухаживать за их сыном – он ударился головой и уже месяц не вставал с постели и не разговаривал. 

– Смерть мозга, – важно объяснил Баки и постучал костяшками пальцев по голове. – В больнице сказали, что шансов нет, так что отдали меня домой. Так что я умер. А скоро умру до конца. Может быть, даже завтра, – с некоторым хвастовством добавил Баки. – У меня даже гроб есть. Видел мой гроб? Нам его подарили. Папа хотел побить мистера Дэвиса, но, знаешь, в наши времена хороший детский гроб раздобыть не так-то просто, – весомо, как взрослый, сказал он. 

– Мне так жаль, – снова прошептал Стив. – Прости, что умер из-за меня…

– Да не бери в голову, я ж умер как герой, – рассмеялся Баки. 

Стив замотал головой. 

– Ну ты чего! Мертвым быть не так уж плохо! Можно не делать уроки и не нужно есть суп. Только очень скучно, не с кем поговорить. Не с кем играть. И я не могу подняться на крышу, хотя всегда мечтал там побывать. А сейчас там еще и котята ... А кошка на меня шипит. И вот гроб. Он сначала стоял на лестнице, пока его не попытались украсть. Теперь он прямо рядом со мной… с моим телом, – Баки поежился. – Нет, мне-то что? Раздражает, конечно. Но вот мама все время плачет, когда видит… 

– Нечестно, что ты умер из-за меня, – снова проговорил Стив и сжал кулаки. – Ты же мог жить!

– Ну мог, конечно, – вздохнул Баки. – У меня были такие планы… Я хотел стать большим и сильным. Я бы все время путешествовал. Выучил бы тысячу языков, чтобы болтать со всеми. Стал бы знаменитым! 

Стив тяжело вздохнул, глядя в пол. 

– Да что уж теперь поделать, – пожал плечами Баки. – Но я же умер, когда помогал тебе. Значит, ты должен прожить такую жизнь за меня! Слушай, будет здорово! Когда я об этом думаю, мне не обидно, что я умер. Это хорошая жизнь, Стив. Тебе очень понравится. Ну, не дуйся! Я буду твоим… ну, вроде ангела-хранителя. Жаль, конечно, что ты уезжаешь. Так бы я мог тебя наставлять. 

– Когда я уеду, я заберу твой гроб с собой, – проговорил Стив. – Чтобы ты не расстраивался. 

– Ты переезжаешь, – продолжал утешать его Баки. – Это же настоящее приключение! Когда мы сюда переезжали, я прокатился на грузовике, а потом папа нас сестрами и мамой по очереди внес на руках. Я ударился о дверь! Было очень весело! 

– Да, наверное, у меня так тоже будет, – слабо улыбнулся Стив, скорее, чтобы Баки перестал переживать. – Понесут на руках и покатают на грузовике. 

– Вот, – рассмеялся Баки. 

– А почему ты не ушел, как мистер Патаки? – спросил Стив. 

– Не хочу, – замотал головой Баки. – Он страшный, этот свет. Лучше я здесь. Присмотрю за мамой с папой. За сестрами. Лучше давай найдем твою любимую игрушку и поиграем. Здесь ее нигде нет. Она точно в той комнате, – сказал Баки, кивнув на закрытую дверь в спальню. 

– Там ее нет, – ответил Стив. 

– Да точно говорю, она там. Я же все знаю, – сказал Баки и пошел к двери. 

– Не надо! – закричал Стив и схватил Баки за руку, но того было не удержать. 

– Сам увидишь. Она там, – хмыкнул Баки. 

Дверь распахнулась, и он замер, зажав рот ладонью. 

– Нет! Как же так, Стив?! – выдохнул в ужасе он. 

Стив пожал плечами. Он смотрел на себя самого, лежащего на постели. На мертвенно бледное лицо, потрескавшиеся губы, высохшую струйку вспененой слюны. Стиву казалось, что он боролся за жизнь, метался на постели, пытался встать с кровати, ползти к тумбочке. Но тело лежало так, будто он умер во сне, – только рука лежала на поясе, где обычно висело лекарство.

– Астма, – сказал Стив. – Тот мешок, что мы ищем, не игрушка. Он нужен, чтобы снять приступ. Обычно я ношу его с собой, но он вдруг куда-то пропал. Если мама увидит, что его нет, то может решить, что сама переложила его. Не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя виноватой. 

– Так это лекарство, – выдохнул Баки, побледнел, насколько может побледнеть мертвец, и его большие глаза начали наполняться слезами. – Я не знал, что это лекарство… 

– Ну, сам говорил, что мертвым быть не так уж плохо, – ответил Стив. – Можешь меня наставлять, ты ведь уже давно умер, а я только что. 

– Я думал, это игрушка, – сказал Баки и всхлипнул. – Просто любимая игрушка, поэтому ты все время ее носишь с собой. 

Он сунул руку за пазуху и достал тот самый мешок. И Стив в оцепенении, негнущимися пальцами взял его. 

– Я думал, он для стеклянных шариков, только без шариков. Я даже положил туда один, у меня их было много, пока я был жив, – продолжал плакать Баки. 

– Откуда он у тебя? – тихо спросил Стив. 

– Я думал, если взять твою любимую игрушку, ты наконец меня заметишь! А потом подложил бы ее куда-нибудь, – захлебывался рыданиями Баки. 

Стив медленно подошел к самому себе, приподнял холодную руку и положил под нее мешок. 

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер! Я не специально, прости меня, господи, прости! – кричал Баки. – Ты должен был жить! Ты должен был жить за нас обоих! Нельзя, чтобы ты был мертв. 

Стив взглянул на него. Баки был убит горем. Стив думал разозлиться, но понял, что не может. Ему было жаль свою жизнь и жаль маму, но Баки не хотел причинить вред и совсем не сердился, когда узнал, что сам умер из-за него. Стив бросил взгляд на белый круг света, сияющий сквозь стены и дома где-то на востоке, будто солнце, скрытое в белесом мареве облаков. Свет пугал и манил одновременно. Стив тряхнул головой и сделал шаг к Баки. 

– Я решил, – сказал Стив. – Я не уеду. Я не пойду на свет. Останусь здесь, с тобой. 

Он поднял руку и приобнял Баки, как делают взрослые, когда хотят утешить. 

– Ты не сердишься? – выдохнул Баки. 

– Ну, мертвым быть не так уж плохо, – хмыкнул Стив. – Можно делать, что захочешь. Сходим на крышу, вдвоем кошке с нами не справиться. Научишь меня играть в мяч, – сказал Стив. Он был уверен, что теперь его слабые легкие не помешают ему. Стив наклонился к Баки, на мгновение прикоснувшись лбом к его лбу, но тут же, смутившись, отпрянул. 

– Правда? – всхлипнул Баки, и его глаза прояснились. 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся ему в ответ Стив. 

Ему было грустно и хорошо одновременно. Если что Стив и понял за свою короткую жизнь, так это то, что никто ничего не даст ему просто так. Он мечтал о друге – он у него появился. Если ценой была жизнь – что же, Стив ее заплатил. 

Зато теперь он никогда не останется один. 

Зато теперь ему есть с кем играть. 

Вечно.


End file.
